


Disordered self restrain boy

by SpicaM



Series: Human zoo (Version white) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Harry estaba enamorado del profesor más perfecto de todos.El único problema era que el Profesor Riddle estaba casado.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Human zoo (Version white) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Disordered self restrain boy

**Disordered self restrain boy**

Harry miraba al maestro Riddle terminar con la clase de imperdonables y mandar la tarea con la misma “mirada de cordero” que tanto decía Hermione cuando hablaba del maestro Riddle.

Y simplemente era porque no podía evitarlo. El Profesor Riddle había hecho alguna cosa extraña en su juventud, porque no se veía de la edad que debería tener, era apuesto, inteligente y uno de los magos más poderosos de esta era. Era simplemente perfecto si no fuera por un solo pequeño detalle.

Había estado casado por casi cincuenta años.

El objeto de su adoración se había casado con un mago sangre pura. Y no cualquier mago sangre pura, con un Malfoy. Específicamente, Abraxas Malfoy.

¿Cómo esos dos lograron tener a Lucius Malfoy?, era la pregunta del siglo. Aunque según el Director Dumbledore, el poder del amor es capaz de todo. Harry no estaba seguro que el procrear a una persona sea producto del amor, sino de las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, nadie decía nada de ese asunto por temor a las represalias de la familia Malfoy o del mismísimo Profesor Riddle.

Todo el mundo mágico sabía que la única persona que pudo controlar a la bestia incontrolable, cruel y despiadada de Tom Riddle era Abraxas Malfoy. Harry había escuchado de su padrino y de sus tíos acerca de los logros casi imposibles del Profesor Riddle y de su poca merced hacia aquellos que dañen las pocas cosas que le importan.

Según Sirius, cuando Lucius desapareció en Hogsmeade en su tercer año, por culpa de unos magos corruptos que querían dinero, Abraxas Malfoy fue llamado al colegio y el Profesor Riddle realizó un extraño ritual que los llevó al escondite de dichos magos. En dicho lugar, después de salvar a su hijo, sin usar una imperdonable o algún hecho inherentemente oscuro, había hecho que se arrepintieran de haber nacido y los hubiera liquidado si Lord Malfoy no hubiera intervenido.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué era lo que más le gustaba de esa historia.

El Director Dumbledore lo había comentado alguna vez. Cuando ambos fueron estudiantes de Hogwarts, el Profesor Riddle había sido una persona muy cruel y llena de oscuridad e ira hacia el mundo. Brillante, pero sin duda alguna despiadado e inmoral en muchos sentidos. Sin embargo, la primera persona que le ofreció ayuda fue Malfoy. Fue su primer compañero, su primer amigo, su primer amor y su primer esposo.

Pero no el último si Harry tenía algo que ver en esto.

Ambos habían recorrido el mundo entero y cuando Malfoy regresó listo para hablar con su padre para desposar a Riddle, quien decidió volver al castillo a pedir el trabajo de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, este se opuso a la idea.

Finalmente, el Profesor Riddle encaró al Lord Malfoy sobre sus condiciones para dejar que se casen y el Lord Malfoy le dio una serie de extravagantes condiciones que hubieran sido completamente imposibles de lograr para cualquiera.

A pesar de todo lo que decía el Lord Malfoy de ese entonces, el Profesor Riddle logró superar todas las expectativas que este y todo el resto del circulo de sangre pura tenía en él. El Profesor Riddle había logrado cumplir todas las especificaciones y obtuvo el consentimiento del Lord Malfoy. Con un linaje como el de Slytherin y las calificaciones más altas de la historia del colegio, ambos lograron obtener lo que querían.

Abraxas Malfoy consiguió casarse con quien quería y Tom Riddle logró su empleo en Hogwarts. El Director Dumbledore le comentó a Harry en una ocasión que, si no fuera por la fascinación de Abraxas Malfoy por el Profesor Riddle, el mundo estaría sumido en caos y destrucción.

Harry no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero le daba el beneficio de la duda al Director Dumbledore, quien estaba muy seguro que su matrimonio fue uno lleno de felicidad y amor.

Sin embargo, eso no podía quitarle todo el amor que sentía por ese profesor de cabellos negros y mirada rojiza. No podía dejar de suspirar cada vez que le felicitaba por su tarea o por sus calificaciones. No podía evitar mirar con completo odio a Malfoy cuando este conversaba felizmente con su abuelo en algún lado del castillo.

Malfoy lo sabía. Él sabía muy bien que Harry prácticamente babeaba por el Profesor Riddle, y por esa misma razón el hurón de Malfoy se encargaba de aparecer cada momento en el que Harry quería estar a solas con el Profesor. Según Malfoy “No podía dejar que alguien tratara de robarse a un miembro de su familia, especialmente a su muy agradable abuelo”. Si no fuera porque el Profesor Riddle se molestaría con Harry por lastimar a su nieto y hacerle perder puntos a su casa, Harry ya lo hubiera maldecido hasta la inconciencia para que deje de meterse en lo que no le importa.

Pero hoy, específicamente hoy, Harry tenía un plan.

Va a encerrar a Malfoy en el primer armario de escobas de ser necesario, pero hoy no puede fallar su plan. Tenía todo preparado para comenzar a enamorar al Profesor Riddle-Malfoy para que se quite finalmente ese apellido.

Después de todo, la salud de Lord Malfoy empeoró durante los años después de su milagrosa recuperación de la viruela de dragón. Su muerte había sido inevitable y ahora el Profesor Riddle estaba libre de nuevo para quien sea que logre atrapar su corazón lleno de dolor por la muerte de su esposo.

Y ese va a ser Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Harry Potter en AO3 yay  
> El titulo se basa en la cancion: Disordered self restrain girl cantada por Gumi Megpoid Vocaloid  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
